Christmas Present
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Spoby one-shot. Toby wants to give Spencer a very special Christmas surprise after he lets her down. Fluff!


_**Merry Christmas, everyone!**_

_**This is a cute little Spoby Christmas one-shot, and I made it just because Spoby is the most beautiful couple ever, and if I could have Marlene keep them together as my Christmas present, I would take it, much rather than any other present in the world!**_

**_I hope everyone has a great Christmas today._**

**_I hope I can give all Spoby fans a quick Christmas present myself- with this story._**

**_I know it's really not anything, but I hope you enjoy the story, and it warms your Spoby shipper heart._**

**_Oh, and I am not in favor of Wrencer, so I will definitely not be making a Wrencer Christmas story. That's only for the couple that matters so much to me: SPOBY!_**

**_Once 'gain, have a Merry Christmas, everyone!_**

**_~Jeremy_**

* * *

"Ugh, I hate Christmas," Spencer complained. "Well, I like it... but not this year."

Hanna chuckled, "Is it because you don't have your little sweetheart around to kiss?"

Spencer shrugged, "Mostly. Oh, and my parents are having another lame Christmas party. Is there any chance that I can convince you to quit whatever plans you have to keep me company while I'm alone there?"

"I might _actually_ consider it," Hanna said. "Noel isn't throwing a Christmas party this year, meaning the lame-ness begins... He said he'd much rather 'celebrate with the girl he's in love with'. We all know who that girl is..."

"_Jenna_," Aria said her name with disgust in her voice.

Spencer sighed, "I would say that sucks, but it doesn't. That means you can all come over to the Hastings house and make sure I don't die of boredom while I watch Melissa and Mrs. Ackard act like idiots together!"

"The Ackard family is going to be there?" Hanna furrowed her eyebrows.

Spencer nodded, "Mm-hmm. My mom and dad are friends with the Ackards, meaning they're coming to the party. At that festival, Mrs. Ackard was _so _annoying. Sometimes I just want to strangle that woman, like I wanted to strangle Mona at the fashion show."

"Calm down, Spence," Emily chuckled. "We'll be there."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "I just got back together with Caleb... I don't know if I want to be around Sean right now."

"Come on!" Spencer pleaded. "I'm pretty sure Sean Ackard won't bother you after all these years of being split apart from you!"

"You never know," Hanna bit her lip. "I don't want anything to get awkward between us. I can barely call him a friend to me."

Spencer gave her the puppy-dog face, "Pl-ease, Hanna! If you're so happy with Caleb, I'm _sure _that Sean won't get in the way. Just don't talk to him, and he won't talk to you. Stick around Caleb if you have to."

"_Fine__,_" Hanna groaned. "Watch this become a bust, Spencer... I'm blaming you."

"You can blame me all you want, but later," Spencer smirked.

"Okay, so it's settled," Aria nodded. "We'll all go to Spencer's lame Christmas party."

"It's not _my_ party!" Spencer defended herself. "You know I'd rather die than go to this party... but you know my parents, guys."

"Alright, we get it," Emily smiled. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Thanks guys," Spencer was satisfied now.

Just then, Spencer's phone rang. She smiled at the wonderful name that she saw calling. It was_ her sweetheart_.

"Who's calling?" Emily asked.

"It's her little boyfriend, isn't it?" Hanna grinned.

"Now she gets all happy when her freak-romantic boyfriend calls her while he's away," Aria smiled at the adorable couple.

"Shut up," Spencer said, trying to hide her smile. "Well, since you've all figured out who's calling- you know I have to take this."

Aria nodded, "We know, Spence. Go ahead."

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey there, Spence."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I just wanted to call my favorite girl in the world. I feel bad about missing Christmas, Spence..."_

_"It's not a problem, Toby. Since when have you been so concerned?"_

_"I'm always concerned about you. Am I letting you down?"_

_"Kind of... but it's nothing to worry about."_

_"Yes it is! I shouldn't be missing Christmas with you for a stupid job."_

_"Don't stress about it, Toby. Everything's under control now."_

_"Good. I want to make this up to you, Spence."_

_"You don't have to do anything like that."_

_"I don't care if you want me to... I'm **going** to."_

_"Seriously? Why? And what are you going to do?"_

_"Well, I don't actually have the details figured out, but I know I'll find a way to make it up to you."_

_"You don't need to, you know."_

_"Just let me; I want to!"_

_"Alright... I'm actually intrigued to find out how you're going to make it up to me."_

_"It'll blow your mind, I'm sure. It's going to be an amazing Christmas present."_

_"I can't wait to give you the present I got you. When are you getting back, anyways?"_

_"Soon, I hope."_

_"I miss you, Toby."_

_"I love you and miss you so much... I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you."_

_"I love you more- and it's not a big deal."_

_"You can't possibly love me more, because I love you the maximum amount that I can love you!"_

_"Well, I love you more than the maximum amount!"_

_"Do you really need to outdo me on this, too, Spence? I thought you'd be happy that I love you that much."_

_"I am... I just can't let you be better in amounts of love."_

_"But seriously- I love you and miss you. I can't wait to get back and see your beautiful face again."_

_"I want to stare into your sexy blue eyes right now."_

_"I want to see my lovely brunette girlfriend with deep brown eyes."_

_"You're so sweet! I'm sure you're busy and all, so I'll see you later. Love you."_

_"Love you, too. Goodbye, Spence."_

_"Miss you. Call me later if you get another chance, Toby."_

_"I will. Miss you, too."_

With that, Spencer hung up the phone.

"That was too cute!" Emily exclaimed. "Oh god, were you having another cheesy 'I love you' war?"

Spencer blushed, "I couldn't help it..."

"I thought you hated Christmas this year," Hanna smirked.

"I _do _hate it this year," Spencer frowned. Her frown them turned into a real and bright smile, "But it's alright, because I love him."

* * *

**Christmas Day...**

**The Party**

"Merry Christmas," Spencer said as she opened the door. "Oh, hey guys."

Aria, Hanna, and Emily walked inside Spencer's house, as it was the time of the party. They had large gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Hastings in their hands.

"Can we hang out after the party?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, you can stick around after the other annoying guests leave," Spencer nodded.

"We want to do our present exchange," Hanna blurted.

"That was supposed to be a secret, Han!" Emily snapped.

"Sorry..." Hanna bit her lip.

Mr. Fitz, Caleb, and Paige entered the house.

"Good evening, Spencer," Mr. Fitz smiled. "Merry Christmas. Where can I leave the gift for your parents?"

"Table over there, thank you," Spencer nodded. "Nice to see you, Mr. Fitz."

"Spencer... Aren't we out of that teacher-student stage?" Mr. Fitz asked. "I'm not your teacher anymore- I'm your best friend's boyfriend. I don't think it's necessary to call me Mr. Fitz anymore. Please, call me Ezra."

"Alright then, Ezra," Spencer chuckled. "Ezra, put it on the table over there."

"That's better," Ezra smiled.

The rest of the guests got there, and Spencer waited there, in full boredom. Her friends didn't actually help at all, as they were too busy hanging out with their own dates. Spencer really wished Toby was still in town, so he could come to the party.

Spencer's mother dragged her into a weird conversation with Mrs. Ackard and Melissa. Of course, Melissa just _had _to get engaged again. She was engaged to Wren for the second time, as he promised to love nobody but her. Spencer thought that maybe Melissa just felt lonely because Ian's no longer around to be her husband.

"So, is that charming British man your new fiancé?" Mrs. Ackard smiled. "Everyone says he's a lovely young man, and he's a _doctor_! When Sean broke his arm, he went to the hospital, and Dr. Kingston was his doctor. He was extremely cooperative."

"Yes, he's a real charmer," Melissa chuckled. "I'm so glad he proposed to me."

Spencer stared at the floor in annoyance.

"Well, Spencer," Mrs. Ackard turned to her. "Now that it's your senior year, do you have any plans with anyone special?"

Spencer was seriously annoyed now. Why was Mrs. Ackard being so nosy? Did she really need to know about her love-life? Spencer didn't want to talk about him, because she'd just miss him even more.

"Yes..." Spencer shyly said.

"Someone's proposed to you already?" Mrs. Ackard was shocked.

"No, no," Mrs. Hastings laughed. "Spencer's still with her boyfriend from the festival..."

"_Toby Cavanaugh_?" Mrs. Ackard wasn't happy. "I'm surprised he's able to keep a stable relationship with a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer angrily asked.

"Spencer, calm down," Mrs. Hastings put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Mrs. Ackard didn't mean any harm to you. It doesn't mean anything... it was just a simple statement! Don't get so upset over these little things, Spencer."

"Uh Mom... Can I be excused from this conversation?" Spencer asked. "I need to go talk to someone."

"Of course, honey," Mrs. Hastings nodded. "Melissa, why don't you get Mrs. Ackard something to drink?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Mrs. Ackard squealed. "Thank you, Melissa, darling."

Melissa smiled and went to get the dentist something to drink, and Spencer quickly left the scene. She didn't want to be around Mrs. Ackard and her nosy questions anymore. When Spencer finally found Hanna, she was, of course, locking lips with Caleb in a corner.

Spencer's phone then rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Spence, it's Toby! Merry Christmas."_

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I forgot to call you."_

_"It's alright... I should be the one who's sorry... I'm missing Christmas."_

_"I told you, it's nothing you need to worry about."_

_"I know I can't make it to the party, but I got my friend to drop off the Christmas present I got you."_

_"You got me something while you were away? That's so sweet. I can't wait to give you what I got you!"_

_"I got you something special, Spence."_

_"Mm, so where can I find this 'special present'?"_

_"My friend dropped it off in your barn this morning."_

_"My barn?"_

_"Yeah. Would you mind staying on the line and going there?"_

_"Sure. I'd rather be doing this than talking to Mrs. Ackard."_

_"I'm so sorry I'm missing the party. I'd give you some good company."_

_"And I'd enjoy your company... So what do I do?"_

_"It's simple. I had him leave the present in your barn, so just go there."_

_"But the barn... it's all dark."_

_"Have a friend go with you! I really want you to see it."_

_"Okay, hold on a sec. I'll go ask Aria if she'll come with me."_

__"Aria?" Spencer called. "Will you and the other girls come with me to the barn?"

"The barn? Why?" Aria asked.

"Toby said he left something there for me, but I'm kind of freaked out to go..." Spencer bit her lip.

"It could be -A's prank or something..." Aria sighed.

"I doubt it, but it's really dark out," Spencer said.

"Fine, I'll go," Aria said.

* * *

Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna all headed out to the barn in the dark. They stayed close together, fearing that an A-Team member might be standing somewhere, just _waiting _to attack them.

They finally reached the barn.

"What if... what if -A is waiting in there?" Emily asked in fear.

"I have Toby on the line," Spencer informed her.

_"Spencer, are you at the barn yet?"_

_"We're outside."_

_"Go inside! Call me back when you're there."_

_"I will. Love you."_

_"Love you, too. Bye, Spence. Stay safe."_

__"And now we're alone..." Hanna sighed. "I should've brought Caleb!"

"Let's just turn back," Aria suggested.

"I don't want to let Toby down," Spencer said, sadly. "Let's just go in, and see what happens. You really think -A's going to hurt us when we're so close to my parents and a bunch of other guests in my house?"

* * *

"Turn the lights on," Emily nervously whispered.

"Holy crap!" Hanna whispered loudly, and in fear. "Spence... There's a shadow."

"A shadow?" Spencer was shocked.

"Maybe I'm just losing it..." Hanna shook her head.

"Somebody just turn the lights on!" Aria pleaded.

"You do it," Emily said.

"_Spencer _should do it," Hanna said. "It was her idea to even come out here."

"Fine, I'll turn the lights on," Spencer sighed.

* * *

There. Stood. Toby.

"_Toby_?"

"Come here, Spence," Toby smiled, even though he knew the other girls were watching.

"How did you get here?" Spencer was shocked. "I thought you were gone for a while!"

"I couldn't leave... not during this holiday," Toby said. "I wanted to be here- with you. So come here, Spence."

"That's _adorable_!" Aria exclaimed. "I can't believe you were willing to do that for her."

"I love her, Aria," Toby laughed. "And since I love her, she better get over here so I can give her a kiss!"

Spencer quickly walked over to her boyfriend and said, "I love you, _so _much."

Toby pulled her into a hug. Still hugging, he softly said, "Merry Christmas, Spencer. I've never loved anyone more than you."

Spencer buried her head in his chest lovingly. "Mm, I'm so glad you're here," Spencer whispered. "This is the _best_ Christmas present ever. I love you. I'm so glad you came back. You're everything to me."

"This isn't my only Christmas present," Toby smiled. "I got you something else, but it's just jewelry."

"I don't want that right now," Spencer said. "I mean, it's sweet of you to get it for me... but I just want to be here with you, and that's all."

Toby cupped Spencer's cheek, and gazed into her brown eyes lovingly. "You know, I'd propose to you... but you're still in school," Toby told her.

"Damn school..." Spencer smiled.

He chuckled a bit, and continued his gazing into her eyes. He pressed his nose to hers gently, and said another 'I love you' to her, before cupping her cheek again. He finally leaned in, and stole a moment to place his lips on hers.

"So, who wants to see the rest of the Christmas presents I got for all of you?" Toby smiled.

"You got them all presents?" Spencer pecked his cheek quickly. "You're so sweet."

"Will you stay with me after the party?" Toby asked. "Is there any way you go could come to my apartment afterwards?"

"Maybe," Spencer responded. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm here now," Toby said. "I'll keep you company tonight."

Toby put his arm around her.

"I love you," Toby whispered.


End file.
